


Honesty is the Best Policy

by R_S



Series: Needs on the Sea [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple fireside game begins this tail, just a bunch of laughs. What comes about later, between Swordsman and Captain... well... there are all kinds of 'needs' on the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty is the Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece. All credit for characters/world/hell... everything! belongs to the mighty Eiichiro Oda.

~^~Honesty Game~^~

Somewhere on the Grand Line, the sun went down on an uninhabited Spring Island. Merry’s anchor safely dug into the soft sandy beach. 

A little fire snapped and cracked, flickers of ash flying up into the air to be lost high above the heads of the seven Strawhat Pirates. Robin sat not far from the fire, book in hand, cup of coffee perched next to her on a rock. She had a beautiful view of both the sparkling sea and of her (very drunk) nakama in a happy ring around their fire. Listening to their conversation, the dark woman allowed herself to smile. They really were very young. 

Oh… so very young. 

“That’s impossible!” Usopp slurred, spilling beer down the front of his overalls as he threw a weak fist into Sanji’s shoulder. The blond cook in turn nudged up against Nami, the redhead giggling uncontrollably while cradling her own drink between two unsteady hands. 

“It is not!” Sanji proclaimed indignantly, righting himself and swigging back his mug, tipping the last drops of yellow ale down his throat before rising to get more. “I’ll have you know.” He said, weaving like a willow-the-wisp on wobbly legs. “That – the- the—that the Baratie had many beautiful patrons!” he spun around, eyes crossing slightly as he made for the barrels they had brought ashore. 

“So you’re saying you’ve really slept with fifty women?” Usopp contested as Sanji nearly fell on his face trying to refill his mug. 

“Fifty-four!” the cook corrected the sniper, practically crawling back to the fireside on his belly. 

“Eh?” Nami poked at his cheek, a red flush spreading across his face from too much alcohol. Her own cheeks were the same. Warm and fuzzy-headed, she pursed her lips at him. “And what about men? How many men have you had?” 

Usopp sputtered into his beer for laughing, falling onto his back to roll back and forth clutching his sides. 

Zoro lost it too, a spray of sake igniting over the fire as it came spewing out of his nose. 

“Woohoo, cooool!” Luffy exclaimed as the flash puffed upwards.

Sanji, however, was not to be deterred from answering his mellorine’s question. Always such an honest drunk, Sanji-kun. “Sixteen!” he announced, punching the air. 

Zoro’s laughter died on the spot, even if his face was flushed and sweaty from the descent sake they had picked up at the last island. “No kidding?” he asked across the fire. 

The cook laughed, tipping more beer down his chin and chest than what found its way down his throat. “Are you surpri—surprised, Marimo?” he rolled over onto his back, and Nami took a hold of his right hand as she continued to giggle. “How many men have you had, eh?” he chided at the swordsman. 

Luffy laughed uproariously, draining his mug before he pushed himself up to get more from the barrel. 

Robin watched Zoro’s back, discretely of course; he was the nearest crew member to her, facing in at the fire. He had stiffened slightly, even affected as he was by inebriation. She sipped quietly at her coffee as she listened. 

But Zoro didn’t say anything. 

Usopp gave a shove to his nakama’s knee, and the swordsman wobbled. “Oi, Zoro! It’s no fun if you don’t play too!” 

Luffy plunked himself back down in the sand on his green haired nakama’s other side. “Aye!” he sang. “Honesty Game!!!” He slung back his rubbery arm, half his beer disappearing down his throat in one swallow. Luffy had only just started drinking with the crew recently. In fact, his first real drink with them had been less than a month ago, the night they met Montblanc Cricket before they all went to Sky Island. The young captain’s tolerance was very, very low, and he had already had eight mugs. 

Usopp chuckled, and drank, and chuckled again. “That’s right!” he pointed at Luffy, “How many men have you had?” he asked his captain with one eye cocked in a serious ire that made clear the Strawhat sniper was absolutely wasted. 

“Two!” Luffy announced, swallowing another mouthful. 

Zoro’s eyes flew wide, and he almost broke his front teeth as he shoved the sake bottle into his mouth. 

“You dog!” Nami pointed at Luffy across the fire. 

Chopper watched his nakama with curious eyes. He was perhaps too young to catch on to the specific details of their conversation, but he was a doctor, and what they were talking about wasn’t completely lost on him. Still, without being drunk like them, he had gotten a little bored, and at this moment got up to join Robin. 

Nami let go of Sanji’s hand, which she had been absentmindedly massaging for the last ten minutes, and leaned up on Luffy’s leg. “So, Sencho…” she asked, draining her mug. “How many women have you had, Ne?” 

Luffy blushed. He actually blushed!! She didn’t think he could blush! It was freaking fantastic! He was the same color as his vest! “Never have.” The captain admitted with an eye roll and a cocked smile. 

Sanji belted out a brash laugh that came right out of his guts, beating his fist in the sand. “Oi! captain!” he choked. “Next island we come to!” he panted for laughing. “Gonna buy you five women that’ll take your socks off!!” 

Luffy giggled wetly, hiccupping slightly for the alcohol in his bloodstream. “W-w-why would I want a girl to take my socks off?” he laughed. 

Usopp was clutching at his aching sides, beer mug forgotten as he rolled with laughter. “What does it matter?” he hollered, pointing at his captain. “You – you don’t wear socks!!” 

Nami turned over onto her back, both hands clutching her stomach as she giggled and tried not to pee herself. Sanji reached out to hug one of her kicking legs. Usopp sputtered with sand all over his face, getting up to refill his mug. 

“How many women has Zoro had?” Luffy chuckled next to his swordsman, licking froth from his lips.

Zoro’s skin was warm and tingling, even he couldn’t remember how many of these empty sake bottles in the sand were his own doing. He coughed. “Ah, well…” 

Usopp fell on his ass in front of the beer barrels, weaving slightly before passing out entirely. 

Sanji and Nami were giggling, Nami howling with laughter as the cook tickled her foot, discarded sandal a few yards away. 

“I.. ah…” 

Luffy slurped down the last of his beer, leaning right up close to his green haired nakama to stare him straight in his jade eyes. He grinned. “~Zo~ro’s a vir~gin~” He laughed. Throwing out both arms, the Strawhat captain collapsed onto the sandy beach, straw hat falling obligingly over his eyes – and soon he was snoring loudly next to his first mate. 

Zoro shivered a little, even though he wasn’t cold. He looked around at Usopp, passed out. Nami and Sanji, obviously very sidetracked. Luffy, he’d said it, so there was no hiding it from him. With a prickle of freezing realization he turned towards Nico Robin and Chopper. The two of them were sitting together pointing at the ocean and the stars. Had they heard? He wasn’t sure. 

Shit… 

Honesty Game? Who’s stupid idea had this been? 

 

~^~Sometime Later, on the Grand Line~^~

“Don’t let it get away~!” 

“Careful, Sencho!” 

 

“My, my, I think the line is about to snap.” Robin observed. 

Nami peered over to where Usopp, Luffy, and Zoro were fighting with Luffy’s fishing rod. The line stretched taught, the rod itself splintering at the end. “I think you might be right.” 

And of course she was. A moment or two was all it took for the metal guides to ping free of the wooden shaft as the entire apparatus shredded, and the line ripped down over Luffy’s hands. The resounding cry brought Sanji and Chopper out of the upper cabin. 

There was blood everywhere. 

Remains of Luffy’s rod and line vanished into the surf as he hung over his hands with his back pressed up against Zoro, who had been directly behind him. 

“D-D-Doctor!” Chopper shouted, his eyes stretched to the size of dinner plates. 

“That’s you!” Usopp shot back at the little reindeer, hovering over his captain as Zoro helped him backwards to sit against the main mast. 

Luffy clutched his bleeding fingers into fists as he shivered. Zoro knew it hurt; he’d been sliced by enough fishing lines to know. It was like the worst fucking paper cuts ever! The swordsman’s back collided with the main mast and he slipped a little on the wet deck, Luffy’s dead weight dragging on him until sank down, his captain on his lap. 

“Oi, Zoro, help me get at him.” Chopper came right up to his two nakama, and Zoro helped separate Luffy’s clasped and bleeding fingers. Holding Luffy’s wrists while their doctor sewed him up, and kept holding him even after the doctor was done; until he started to get looks from the rest of the crew, namely Sanji. 

“You got something to say, Love-Cook?” he grumbled, scrambling carefully out from under his captain. Luffy remained on the deck, cross legged and cradling his bandaged hands. 

“Oh, no!” Sanji grinned, lighting a cigarette. He chuckled to himself. “I can see you’re a little distracted.”

The women’s giggling from the second level sank right into Zoro like a bucket of bricks, and he turned, intending to shout at them. And he would have, if his hamaraki hadn’t caught on a bit of himself that it usually didn’t catch itself on… 

 

~^~Some Big Town on Some Summer Island~^~

“Eh??” Luffy had just managed to get Nami to let him go ashore, promising solemnly that he would cause no trouble; when Sanji turned to him with a bright and cheery, very evil, grin. 

“Told you, remember~?” The cook sang, pinning his captain to his side. “Gonna get some girls to take your socks off!”

Nami puts a hand over her eyes as she, Chopper, and Robin watched Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy make their way towards town. It was a relatively large town, part of the reason why a certain ‘other’ crewmember would be staying on the damn ship. 

“Just get going, already!” Zoro snarled. His eyes resolutely shut as he sat reclined against the inner wall with his legs crossed, ready for a good nap with nobody around to bother him. Not going ashore was fine by him, as long as the redheaded sea-witch brought him back a bottle of good sake later. 

 

Luffy’s face is all in knots when Sanji and Usopp buffeted him into the first whore house they came across on the main strip of town. 

“Manager!” Sanji called, flapping his hand onto the metal bell on the counter. 

From behind a curtain a woman in a flowery kimono stepped up behind the polished desk. Her face was painted up with severe red lips and black eyebrows. The blush marks made her look like she were breathing fire. “Welcome.” She said, bowing her magnificent head. “And what can I do for you three boys today?” 

“This guy here needs a woman!” Usopp slapped Luffy on the back, and the captain nearly fell face-first into the counter. 

“Five women!” Sanji added, holding up five fingers. 

“S-s-anji…” Luffy sputtered. 

“Mmm. Five women? If you would allow me just a moment.” And the imperious woman turned to glide back through the curtain. 

Luffy was shaking like a leaf, biting his lips. 

“What’s wrong, Sencho?” Sanji laughed. 

“I…” Luffy pulled his straw hat down over his face, fingers shaking on the weave. “I don’t really like girls…” he muttered. 

Usopp exploded, sputtering and bent almost double. 

“It’s NOT funny!” the young captain shouted. 

“Y-y-yes it is, Sen-Sencho!” Usopp panted, trying to catch his breath. “Cause, ahaha! Cause you’re gonna be the Pirate King, but you’re – you’re really a – a Queen!” and he landed on both knees gasping for air. 

“That’s rude!” Luffy spluttered, “I always top!” and he crossed his arms, lips pouting. 

Sanji considered his captain for a moment, the corners of his mouth twitching, but he kept himself from laughing. “Fine then, Sencho.” He said. “If you’re not curious?” he waited, but Luffy just shook his head. “You want us to buy you a guy instead?” 

The manager reappeared behind the counter, and Luffy took one look at her grinning plastered features before he turned tail and ran out the door. Sanji and Usopp, now absolutely howling with uncontrollable amusement, waved their apologies to the manager as they hurried after him. 

“Ah, to be young.” Sighed the owner as she tickled her fingers in the air in farewell, the doors swinging closed. 

.

~^~Back on the Boat~^~

Luffy had managed to lose both Sanji and Usopp by rocketing himself over several sets of rooftops, hiding in alleys, even stuffing his hat into his vest so he could sneak back across the peer without them noticing. The Captain took great solace in the sight of his ship; the Going Merry’s slight rocking motion, hull dipping on noisy swells as the Summer Island’s warm breeze pushed at his hair. He let out a long breath. 

Jumping up from the dock Luffy’s sandals touch down on the deck, and he’s met by a naked katana blade, which stops only millimeters from his Adam’s apple. 

“Luffy?” Zoro says with mild surprise, lowering Wado and returning her to her white sheath at his hip. “I thought you were in town with Usopp and Swirly.” 

Luffy stood up, watching his swordsman return to his napping spot and settle back down. “Was.” He said. 

“Already finished, eh?” Zoro sighed. 

Luffy blanched. “Zoro gonna laugh at me too?!” he growled. 

The swordsman opened one eye. “Of course not.” He said. “Why would I?” Was it his imagination, or was Luffy actually shaking? Was he cold? It wasn’t that breezy… “Oi?” 

Without a word the Strawhat captain ran across the deck for the hatch, banging it closed after disappearing below deck. 

 

“ ‘ the fuck did you two assholes say to Luffy?” Zoro bellowed at Sanji and Usopp as the two giggling bastards climbed up from the dock some time later. 

“What?” Sanji leered, lighting himself a fresh cigarette. “It was Usopp who called him a Queen, not me, Moss-for-Brains… Hai! Nami-Swan! Robin-chwan!” 

Zoro dug his fingers into the sniper’s overalls while Nami and Robin set down their shopping, Sanji fawning like the love-struck-moron he was. 

“Where’s Luffy?” Chopper asks. 

“Below.” Zoro growls, nose to nose with Usopp. “Seemed pretty freaked out about *something when he got back here.” 

Chopper backed instinctively away from Zoro’s increasingly violent aura, his long nosed nakama squirming and babbling something about ten-thousand followers. 

“Fu-fu-fu.” Robin chuckled into the back of her hand. “I think I’ll see what’s troubling our Captain.” She whispered to Nami as the navigator scrutinized the rest of their crew with her arms crossed over her chest. 

 

“Sencho-san?” Robin’s head and shoulders appeared at the hatch-opening, and she could see Luffy huddled up on the couch in the dark room below. “May I have a word?” she added, when he made no acknowledgement of her presence. 

Luffy said nothing, just clutched at the pillow he had in his lap, and Robin decided that she didn’t necessarily need his permission. 

She closed the hatch before descending the ladder, going to the couch and sitting down next to Luffy. “Are you alright, Sencho?” she asked softly, careful to keep from staring at him. 

“I’m fine.” Said the captain, but he didn’t look ‘fine’. Robin had a good idea of what looked less-than-fine, and he was giving all the classic signs. 

“Ken-san seems quite worried about you.” She said, hands on her lap. 

“Zoro?” Luffy looked at her. Ah. There was some reaction at least. 

“You like him, don’t you?” Robin asked, smiling gently. 

Luffy fidgeted where he sat. “What if I do?” 

Robin gave a little giggle. “Have you asked him if he likes you?” 

The captain shook his head violently. “Don’t ask things like that.” He said. “It’s weird. It’s stupid. Zoro wouldn’t…” 

There was a series of shrieks and several loud thumps on the deck above them, followed by the unmistakable sound of katana edge against dress shoes. It was the familiar song and dance of Zoro and Sanji, which would inevitably be followed by… Ah… Yes, there was Nami’s shrill voice shouting at them to ‘quit it’… Chopper’s hooves were audible as he pattered away to find safety, and Usopp was clearly heard over everyone “Don’t damage the ship!”

Robin giggled, and Luffy finally allowed himself to smile. 

 

~^~The Morning after Luffy and Robin are frozen solid by Aokiji~^~

*Flick

Sanji lights a cigarette. The sun isn’t up yet. Not that any one of them has had any sleep. There’s a light on inside the upper cabin, and Chopper’s antlers are throwing a shadow against the far wall. 

“I’m fine.” Zoro growls.

One good crack against his skull with her knuckles is all Nami needs to make him shut up so she can check under the dressing on his arm. She knows he’s fine. That’s not why she’s checking. 

 

“Any change?” Chopper asks as he moves from Robin to where Usopp is changing the hot compresses pressed up against Luffy’s chest and thighs. 

The sniper shakes his head. 

It’s been nearly six hours since both Luffy and Robin had been ‘thawed’, for lack of a better word. Chopper had been over-joyed when their blood had started to flow, and their hearts were beating normally, but neither of them had woken up. That was worrying him beyond belief. He kept thinking wildly of brain damage, or residual injury caused by the ice to their internal organs. It just wasn’t possible, in his mind, to just come right back from being frozen solid without some lasting harm done. 

“…ro.” 

Usopp flinched at the barely audible breath that escaped from Luffy. “Oi.” he and Chopper looked at one another, leaning in over Luffy. 

“Z…ro.” His lips were hardly moving, parted just enough so that air could pass between them. His eyes weren’t open, and he wasn’t lifting a finger. Chopper wasn’t even sure if he was awake or asleep. 

“Luffy?” The little Zoan said, “Can you hear me?” 

“Z…” 

Usopp gets up and pushes open the cabin door. “Zoro…” 

“Luffy.” Chopper says again. “Can you move?”

Nothing. The Zoan steps back as the Strawhat swordsman enters the cabin and kneel down beside their captain. 

“Oi, Sencho.” He says quietly. There’s a faint rattle as Zoro removes his katana and lies them down at the head of the cot where Luffy’s resting. 

“Z…ro.” 

 

Nami kept them anchored off the coast of that deserted island (where they had crossed paths with the marine admiral) for several days, not wanting to put any undo strain on their healing nakama. Robin and Luffy had both woken up the following day, Luffy back to bouncing around the ship like the compressed rubber ball of energy that he was. Robin too, returned to her book reading and coffee, with Sanji bowing for her every need. It did not bother Usopp or Chopper to rest for a bit. The only member of the crew that seemed on edge was Zoro, because ever since his captain had woken up, he and Luffy kept accidently running into each other all over the ship. 

Literally. 

“Ow! Luffy!” 

“Sorry, Zoro!” the captain was back on his feet and taken off at full speed with Chopper at his heels, gleefully giggling away. 

The swordsman glowered at his captain’s back for a moment before lifting his heavy weight back up off the deck. 

“Ken-san.” Robin said, resting her palm on the pages of her open book. “Can I ask you something?” 

Zoro swung his weight back, then dipped forward. “If you like.” He said, grunting a little for straining. 

Nico Robin watched the pace of his lifts for a moment. “Sencho-san.” She said, and she noted that the mere mention of their captain caused a tremor to his timing. “Do you like him?” 

The downswing was followed by a heavy *Thack. Handle sticking straight up into the air after he had put down his weight. “What do you mean by that?” he asked the Strawhat historian. 

“Robin-chwan!!” Sanji came swooning, seemingly out of nowhere, with a fresh pot of coffee and a plate of petit fours. “Is there anything else you would like?” the cook bowed low. 

“Actually.” Robin picked up one of the sweets and indulged in a nibble. “Can you tell me, what happened that day you took Luffy to shore to… how did you say… have his socks removed?” 

Sanji blinked, but straightened up smartly, putting a cigarette to his lips and lighting it. Zoro stared between them, but Robin just smiled. “Well.” The cook said, “We took him to a place, looked decent enough – well, you know…” 

Robin smiled before encouraging him to continue. 

“Asked for some girls and the manager went to get things ready. Then Luffy starts shaking like a shitty rubber leaf. Sweaty and clamming up, which isn’t like him. Suddenly says he doesn’t like girls.” 

Zoro’s fingers give the slightest twitch. 

“Why?” Sanji asked Robin, his back to Zoro. “He say something about it?” 

“No, it was just something I was wondering.” 

Sanji blinked a bit before bowing low and leaving his beauty to enjoy the bright sunshine. Robin put her chin in her hand and grinned at Zoro. 

“He likes you.” She giggled. 

 

~^~A few Days Later, Still Anchored Offshore~^~

Zoro’s been hiding at the rear deck ever since Robin had smiled at him and told him that Luffy, for all intensive explanations, has a goddamn crush on him. 

“You going to come inside for dinner tonight?” Sanji bellowed at his green haired nakama. “I’m not a shitty delivery service, and neither is Nami-swan!” 

“I didn’t ask you to bring me anything, Curly!” 

“Like we’re just going to let you starve back here!” 

“I’ve got sake.” 

“You CAN’T live on sake!” 

 

“Why’s he back there, anyway?” Usopp asks as he and Nami carry heaping baskets of dirty laundry across the deck to where Luffy, Robin, and Chopper are all but buried in soap bubbles. 

“Donno.” Nami sets down the laundry basket, smacking Luffy upside the head as he fastidiously attempts to sculpt a soap-suds-dinosaur instead of washing his dirty vests. 

Shouting erupts from the ship’s stern, quickly followed by the ringing of steal and heavy blows from Sanji’s feet. 

Usopp sighs. 

“I think he’s just a little confused.” Robin says, brushing at a grass stain on one of the swordsman’s white shirts. 

“What do you mean?” Nami asks. 

Robin giggles to herself, “Oh, just a guess.” 

Luffy sends a button flying into the ocean when Robin leans back behind their navigator and winks at him. 

 

Sanji is red-in-the-face when they see him again, having failed to convince Zoro to come in for dinner. Nami is just finishing putting a tray together to bring their stubborn swordsman something to eat when Luffy gets up from the table. 

“I’ll take it.” He smiles. 

Nami glares; she doesn’t put it past Luffy to wolf down the food before Zoro even has a chance to see it. “Why?” she asks. 

Luffy’s cheek twitches, but his smile doesn’t fade. “Wanna help out.” He says, and it sounds like he really does, so she relents. Poking him in the chest with a set of silverware and reminding him that the food is for Zoro.

With an even bigger, brighter smile, and a resonating ‘Shi-shi-shi-shi’ – Luffy flings out a rubbery arm to clasp not one, but three bottles of their best sake from on top of the refrigerator. He’s out the door before Sanji can protest. 

 

Zoro is leaning up on the railing, deep night and shimmery blue sea behind him. The bottles of sake rattle in Luffy’s hand as he sees the line of his swordsman standing there under the moonlight. 

“I thought I told you already…” turning around Zoro’s hauntingly dangerous ire cracks, realizing it is not the Curly Cook bringing him his dinner, but the very man he’s been trying to avoid. “L-Luffy…” 

The captain gathers his wits; smile hitched onto his face as he slides the tray and sake bottles onto the steps that lead up to Nami’s mikan trees. “Thought Zoro might be hungry.” He says. 

Both men just stand there, staring at each other, because neither one of them knows what to say. 

 

“No kidding?” Nami breathes. Her mouth is full of food, but chewing has dropped pretty low on her priority list at the moment. 

“Huh.” Sanji’s visible eye slacks, and he reaches for a smoke. 

“Wh-what?” Usopp is spilling beer all over the table. 

“It is likely that Ken-san has been hiding all this time because he’s not sure how to deal with his emotions.” Robin explains to her open-mouthed, stunned nakama. 

“How did you find this out?” Nami asks Robin, leaning over the table. “I mean… when did?” 

“Sencho-san told me, that day Zoro was so upset about him being so upset.” 

Nami nods. 

“But, if they…” Usopp swallows, a nervous chuckle on his lips. “If they…”

“Start dating?” Sanji supplies. 

Usopp shudders. “Yea, that! I mean, there aren’t a lot of other places to sleep.” 

Nami’s cheeks go red. 

“Not going to happen!” Sanji announces, fist landing on the table and bits of salad go everywhere. “They will NOT be ‘doing it’ in the men’s quarters.” 

Robin giggles. 

 

“Zoro/Luffy.” Said at exactly the same moment, both pirates flinch. 

Luffy recovers first. “Sorry! …if I… If I did something wrong.” He sounds so fucking cute apologizing without knowing what he’s apologizing for. 

Zoro rubs his knuckles into his face. “You didn’t do anything.” He sighs. 

His captain cocks an eyebrow. “Then why’s Zoro been back here for two days?” 

Nothing. 

That’s what Luffy thought… 

The younger man takes a deep breath and sighs. “Look.” He says. “I… I like Zoro.” And the captain turns away, he just can’t watch whatever Zoro might do. “Zoro probably doesn’t like me, not like I like him… So… So I’m gonna quit it, so Zoro can come back and be happy with everybody again. Okay?”

Nothing. 

Luffy just stands there, listening to his own heart beating a painful rhythm of incalescence behind his aching ribcage. He doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t like the idea of turning around a lot more. 

He’s just to the point of wanting to run away when a set of weathered hands take hold of his arm and spin him around so forcefully that his feet slide in his sandals, and it’s only the iron-vice-grip of the man suddenly in front of him that keeps him from sprawling face-first onto the deck. 

“Zo –”

Powerful, warm lips come down against his, and he’s driven back into the wall of the cabin. There’s a knee between his legs, and the hot slide of a hard body against him. Luffy relaxes his arms, because he can’t move them anyway. Zoro’s got his wrists pinned up over his head. He could probably break his grip if he wanted to, but… he really doesn’t want to. 

There’s a breathy exhale in his ear as the older pirate releases his mouth and slips down his neck. Suddenly there are teeth in him, clamping down at the junction of neck and shoulder just hard enough to register that it’s painful, but that just makes things more exciting for the rubber man, and he gets a spin in his belly. 

It’s a challenge! 

Luffy can hear it! 

His swordsman really is curious to know just what kind of captain he would be under. Zoro lets go of Luffy’s wrists to grip down at his waist, driving both thumbs into his captain’s hipbones. With deft precision the younger man takes hold the other’s head, fingers mingling in silky green hair just behind his ears, dragging him back into a firm and forceful kiss to bruise them both while Zoro pushes back until the boards behind them are creaking from the pressure. 

Luffy feels his skin split as wood-splinters dig through his vest and pierce him. He likes that. The warm flow of spilled blood that seeps into the fabric. He groans into Zoro’s mouth, biting down on his nakama’s lower lip. 

Zoro’s groaning and moaning too, pressing into his captain with a plunging motion and rubbing against his leg as he lifts him higher on the wall. Soon Luffy is required to release his kiss, because Zoro’s lifted him high enough that he can bite and suck at the younger man’s abdomen, and it’s all he can do to hug Zoro’s head against him and make crooning pleas into the night. 

There are fingers digging under the waistline of Luffy’s denim shorts, flicking the button loose and pushing them off. His legs are then lifted to rest on Zoro’s shoulders, the older pirate face to face with Luffy’s need. He stares for just a moment, to gauge the size of his captain, and he smirks. With both hands he grasps handfuls of Luffy’s ass and squeezes, hard. 

Luffy’s back arches, blood dribbling down onto Zoro’s fingers as he kneads with crushing, brushing pressure into Luffy’s rubber body. It’s not exactly painful, because Luffy is made of rubber, but he understands that if he were not, it would be enough to bring him to tears. “Zoro!” he gasps, and then he moans, because his swordsman has swallowed him whole. 

The slide of the older man’s tongue tickles Luffy’s sack as he croons around the length of his captain, taken down his throat where he is untroubled by a gag reflex. Sword swallowing is an art, and something he had excelled at, once upon a time. Now it is a similar action. Luffy’s taste is like salt and rich spices, and he never expected that he would enjoy it so much. Zoro smiles around Luffy, and the younger man can tell.

Hooking his heels, Luffy tries to touch Zoro back, to reach his neck and shoulders, to take his hands – Anything! – but he’s in such a precarious position that there isn’t anything he can do except run his fingers through short green hair, and gently brush the sides of the older man’s ears where his piercings chime together with the sway of the older man’s swallows and worrying lips. 

“Don’t make me… Z-Zoro… St-Stop!” 

The older man laughs around Luffy’s cock, his fingers tickling his ass and lingering at his crack, searching for the opening he knows is there. Only inexperience slows him down. 

“No! Wait! Zoro-Zoro!!” Luffy’s body sparks and burns, shuttering with the release he was unable to stave off. The swordsman’s tongue tickles at his base as Luffy’s pulsing seed breaks free and down his throat. He tastes his captain’s cum with sharp appreciation he never knew he had. Swallowing it down, Zoro gasps and buries his face into one sweating thigh. 

.

~^~Round Two~^~

Sliding down the wall, the blood on Luffy’s back is now thick and cool. His vest in shreds, and he discards it. Zoro is still fully clothed, panting, eyes locked with his captain’s, with just a bit of cum clinging to his chin. Luffy stares at that, because it’s just so cute. 

“Zoro disobeyed his captain’s order.” He says, getting to his knees and pressing up against his swordsman. 

Zoro watches him warily, wordlessly, but Luffy can hear him anyway. Still issuing that vicious challenge for… dominance. He drives Zoro backwards onto the deck with both palms pressing on each muscular shoulder, and smiles down at the green haired man. “Did you like it, Zoro?” and he leans in close to lap up the scant few drops of his own cum from Zoro’s chin. 

The older man croons at the action, a shudder running through his whole body that makes both his eyes fly wide. “Didn’t you?” he asks, voice so deep and gravely and… raw. Luffy’s lips stretch in a grin, and in the dark with the moon shining behind him, Zoro cannot make out his eyes – he cannot determine much more than the fact that he is smiling. Smiling like a starving animal. An animal in heat. 

His captain is stronger than he is; Zoro knows this because he’s fought him before on several occasions. With his swords, he can hold his own, but hand to hand… he is not a fool, Luffy is much, much more than a match for him. So when his captain flips him over onto his stomach and pulls his shirt off, then pins him to the deck to rake off his boots and trousers, he is not surprised at the taste of blood in his mouth from being driven face first onto the planks. 

Luffy gazes down at his naked swordsman. Rippling muscle and firm body, Zoro’s back is a perfect stretch of smooth tanned meat. Delicious meat! Just for him, to taste. Luffy kneels; hooking his legs to keep his first mate pinned to the ground, and tracks his tongue from left ass cheek to right shoulder – then again, from left shoulder to right ass cheek. He tastes like the sea, but different. A warm, full bodied salt that is so specific – unique… and when he breaths in, Luffy knows there isn’t anything quite like Zoro in all the world. 

“Open your mouth.” Luffy commands, and Zoro obeys. His captain’s middle and ring fingers slip between his lips to press and roll his tongue. His other hand passing slowly over side and back and ass cheeks. The night air is a chill contrast to the burning touch of his captain. 

Withdrawing those digits from Zoro’s mouth, Luffy leans back, spreading Zoro’s ass to touch his muscular opening that he knows no one has ever touched before. He licks his lips, but before he can reach his goal, Zoro pushes hard against the deck and Luffy is unseated. The tables are turned on the captain, and he’s trapped underneath his first mate. 

Zoro’s purring in his ear, and he can feel the metal dew-drop earrings on his cheek. “What’s the matter, Sencho?” Luffy hears that raw voice again, traveling along his skin and sinking into him. “You’re slow.” 

Teeth. 

Oh, god… Zoro! 

There are many levels to pain, Luffy knows, because he’s been cut and stabbed and impaled and bitten and burned and shot and drug against sharp rocks and drowned and all kinds of things that are so unpleasant – even to somebody who isn’t made of rubber. Zoro’s teeth are a new kind of pain, slipping hotly into his flesh, and this time they break skin. Luffy’s eyes fly open, but the bite is controlled, and though it could easily bifurcate into agony, it doesn’t. Zoro’s hands are on his flanks, keeping Luffy from squirming, and he barely breathes as those unimaginably strong jaw muscles pinch down into his shoulder, and then slowly, slowly, very slowly, release. The blood that pours from the open wound is like the drawing of poison, and Luffy exhales a long sound. 

Grasping at his first mate’s head, fingers digging in behind his ears, and yes, he’s clutching so tightly that his fingernails rake hot lines; Luffy drags the older man to his lips. A metallic kiss has them breathless, tasting each other in this way, almost a familiarity.

Breathing becomes an obstacle, and Luffy curses the need for it, even if he understands it’s not something that can be avoided. Zoro’s moving again, hand tracking down towards his balls, but he doesn’t want Zoro to touch him, because that would admit defeat. And he will be King!

A flip of his rubbery hips bucks the swordsman forward, both arms thrust out to keep himself from falling face-first onto the deck, and Luffy takes advantage. Thumbs and fingers digging into his flanks with such ferociousness that Zoro lets out a low cry, quickly transformed into a moan of pleasure as his captains tongue slides between his buttocks to slick his ass. 

Luffy’s breathing heavily, his shoulder stinging with the memory of Zoro’s teeth in him, though so much more transfixed upon the wriggling form underneath him once again, he wastes no time. One hand leaves the older man’s side to stroke him, and Zoro’s panting breath changes to something different. Gular sounds that shift and course through the air, into the captain at his back. 

“Not gonna lose.” Luffy breathes, one finger sliding in slick saliva just at Zoro’s asshole. “Zoro.” He breathes. 

The entry into his swordsman’s body is smooth, and when his back arches, Luffy sinks his own teeth into the developed trapezius muscle of his lover’s neck, worrying just shy of breaking through skin. There’s a cry from his swordsman, voluptuous and long, and it makes him hard. Luffy wishes he could see Zoro’s face, to watch his eyes as he’s stretched for his first time, but it’s a price he’s willing to pay for the access having his nakama belly-down provides. He moves his single finger radially, pressing at the clenching flesh as Zoro writhes beneath him. “Shhh.” Luffy croons, leaning over the older man. 

“S-Sencho!” Zoro reaches back, but Luffy is ready. He ducks, free hand trapping Zoro’s wrists and slamming both down onto the deck. 

“Relax for me.” Luffy commands, rubbing his erection on his swordsman’s hip. Almost immediately a second finger joins the first, and Luffy scissors inside. 

Zoro croons again, a note of panic slipping its way into his voice, and now he’s breathing in gasps, clawing at the deck. “S-Sen… Ahnnaha!” 

A long lick across his lower back, and Luffy’s third finger slips in. What a sound! What a delicious sound his swordsman is making! Luffy drinks in those gasps and cries and moans and pleas. His balls are hurting now. Bad, bad enough that he half wants to grab himself and cum all over that convulsing back panting underneath him. But no. No! He will wait, because to come inside that powerfully strong body… that would surely be a victory. 

Zoro is on fire, he’s never… Never imagined such excruciating pleasure. He’s not even sure that this is pleasure. His captain’s hot appendage dragging against his skin, and rubbery fingers that are stretching him wide. He wonders how it will feel, when Luffy enters him, as he surely is intending to do. And then something turns him inside out, every muscle in his body burning and his eyes close involuntarily. 

Luffy doesn’t need Zoro to tell him that he’s found ‘that place’ inside him. That place he has been looking for since entering his body. “You’re not relaxing.” Luffy chides, wrist rotating so that his three fingers tickle that spot inside, and his swordsman his kicking at the open air behind him, muscles screaming as he tries, tries and fails, to break Luffy’s grip. His captain won’t have it. He won’t let him go.

Suddenly it’s all gone, Zoro’s body concedes defeat, and he allows himself to lay limp against the deck as his captain slides his fingers out of him. Luffy can still taste blood, can feel it on his skin. Can see it all over the deck and on Zoro’s back, and it… it’s everywhere. 

“I didn’t want to hurt Zoro.” He breathes, reaching for his nakama’s hips and pulling back so that the older man is brought to his knees. Sliding in slick red, He rolls his fingers over Zoro’s skin, working them into his lower back so that the swordsman croons, head ducked down between shaking, shivering arms. “Is… Is this really okay?” 

Zoro eyes are hot, and he’s vaguely aware that he’s been crying into the crooks of his arms for the last minute before he gasps. “It’s okay, Sencho.” 

The fight is over. 

Luffy leans into his swordsman, the head of his cock piercing gently into him, but it still feels sharp, but… also… so gratifying. As his captain slips into him Zoro can almost see flashes of momentary pleasure as the younger man hits each individual nerve until resting deep inside him. His muscles are still stretching, making peace with the new presence, when both his captain’s hands wrap around his stomach, holding him steady as they breathe together, gasping in unison, and wait. 

“Gonna move.” Luffy whispers after a time, and Zoro can’t speak. He can barely think. And when his captain begins to slowly drag back he keens loudly into the night across the sea. 

They rock like this, skin to skin, and with each passing minute their pace increases. Soon it’s a dance, in time with each other’s racing heartbeats. Zoro’s pulled up against Luffy’s chest, supported by his captain’s grasp alone, because if the younger man were to let go he would tumble down onto his face. Luffy’s breathing in his ear, biting down just above his piercings, and… and… 

“Sencho! I… nhnnah… Luffy!” 

Spilling across the deck, Zoro’s boundaries are broken down. His captain watches from over his shoulder, because the younger man is still in control. Luffy slows, pressing their bodies closer together as he grinds into his lover. “Zoro.” He breathes, another nibble to the other man’s ear. The older man is shaking under his fingers, and Luffy knows he needs to let him rest… but… this was the challenge. 

The young captain lowers his swordsman so that he is supported by his own shivering arms, hands on his flanks as he increases his motion. In and out, and faster, again and again; until the sounds being made by his swordsman are not even words anymore. Within a minute Luffy’s coming inside him and Zoro is just coherent enough to realize that he is being filled, that his captain has, indisputably… won. 

 

~^~Stitches & Gauze~^~

“So.” Sanji lights perhaps his fifth cigarette since he came down into the women’s quarters. “Why did you idiots feel it was necessary to bite that hard?” 

Luffy’s blushing at the ceiling, though he’s smiling too. 

Zoro’s grinding his teeth together. 

Chopper hasn’t said a thing, just silently stitching up Luffy’s shoulder; he’s on his eighteenth suture. 

Nami’s been gaping by the door for the last half an hour, because she’s already fetched every towel on the ship. 

Robin’s giggling over her shoulder.

Usopp has decided his attention is better spent mopping up the blood that practically been painted all over the rear deck. He doesn’t want to know how it got there. He REALLY DOESN’T CARE! He reminds himself repeatedly as he splashes sea water over the planks just as the sun breaks over the surface of the ocean. 

Luffy closes his eyes. 

He’s won.

They’ll have a new match later. And then, he might just *let Zoro win, just to see what that’d be like.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are, as always, more than welcome! I hope this was enjoyed!!


End file.
